


The Highlander's Child

by ReneeMR



Category: Highlander
Genre: Anne Lindsey - Freeform, Duncan MacLeod - Freeform, Highlander - Freeform, Joe Dawson - Freeform, Methos aka Adam Pierson, Multi, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-13
Updated: 2002-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another hypothesis as to the genesis of immortal children inspired by 'The Disovery Channel.'</p><p>The Muses ganged up on me and demanded I write them a baby.  I was lucky and they accepted an ofc.  They wanted an mpreg...</p><p>Posted 2-13-02</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Highlander's Child

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Allyn Grant had driven the 4X4 up from Lake McDonald east toward the Continental Divide.

The call from the National Park service couldn't have come at a better time. Her son and daughter-in-law, Mark and Maude, had just had their fifth child in seven years. And Mark had begun making frequent comments about how Maude could 'use a little help.' And how Allyn must be so lonely now that she was all alone.

Allyn snorted when she thought about that. Oh, right. She was all of 47. And didn't look a day over 40. Yeah, and they were so sure she'd jump a the chance to go from being nurse to nanny.

She sighed when she thought of her late husband. She'd been committed to nursing Daniel through his final, terminal illness. She hadn't minded. They'd had a wonderful twenty-two years together. He'd been her best friend. A good father to her sons. And it was because of him she was determined to return to her career.

Allyn was glad the day had been so gorgeous. Plenty of sunshine. Crystal blue sky. A bright Indian Summer day. A good omen.

Was it a sin to say she was glad the man she was replacing had a hot appendix? Probably. But at this moment she considered it a gift from the gods. So. she had happily spent the trip contemplating the next few months. Just her, the wolves, solitude. The first time in over three years she would have time for herself. Since Daniel got sick the last time.

She missed him. Of course. But, she was happy too. They were both at peace.

Allyn had reached the ranger station in the early afternoon with plenty of time to unload her truck. In the morning she would be going in with a group of hikers. After that she would be alone at the cabin. And depending on the weather, she could be there until March or April. She didn't mind.

MID SEPTEMBER, GLACIER NATIONAL PARK...

The blizzard had lasted four days. Allyn had taken another two days to dig out. On the seventh day she had gotten the report on the downed plane.

"We're certain it's in your area, Allyn. And I wouldn't bother you..."

"But?"

"There's a friend of the passenger. He's making a real stink. Swears this guy is a survivalist, and would be okay."

Allyn could 'hear' what the ranger left unsaid. That some people wouldn't give up until they actually saw the body.

"It's fine, Sam. Really. I have to do a walk anyway. I'll be on the lookout."

The next day was warm. Almost balmy, when Allyn left the cabin early that morning. As she watched, the snow melted in the cabin's yard. The ground would be a mess to walk on. And if she found the plane...

When she found the plane. For some reason she was certain she would.

Allyn started on her circuit. Looking for wolf-sign, and human remains. She found the first easily. Bloody snowmelt and rabbit fur. She was about to start for home when she found the second.

The plane had come down slow and easy. Even her untrained eye could tell that. It had sheared off tree tops before finally plummeting into a small clearing. Maybe, maybe there could be survivors. It looked pretty much intact. She hurried forward, calling out as she did. Then something bright against the snow caught her attention. Someone hadn't made it.

The researcher part of her brain took over. She knelt beside the ravaged corpse. Studied the tracks that were still visible even in the slushy melt. Several wolves had been at him. No doubt they had been hungry enough to scavenge after the blizzard.

"Now what do I do?" She looked around. There were only a few options. None appealed to her. The least repugnant seemed to be to just take the corpse back to her cabin. Put it in the cellar. It would keep until the authorities could retrieve it. Decision made, Allyn pulled out the collapsible travois she'd carried.

She was just about to load the body when she realized she hadn't seen the other passenger.

"Damn." Well, she had to look for him. She checked her watch. Forty-five minutes was all she dared spare. So, Allyn made her way over to the plane and looked in. It didn't look too bad. But she didn't see another body.

Until she walked around to the other side of the fuselage.

Another corpse. No doubt. He was buried in the snow with only one shoulder exposed. Allyn knelt beside the body and gently scraped until she found his face. "Oh!"

Even in death he was beautiful. Long, dark hair. Tanned, golden skin. Noble features.

"Well, looks like you finally found something you couldn't survive," she whispered softly. Sadly. She stared into the face of the man the ranger had described.

Allyn shook her head. "I have a problem here, you know. I can only haul one of you. And I found him first." She shook her head. "But, I think it's really too late for me to worry about him. At least you're all in one piece. And frozen. You'll last longer."

She started digging in earnest. "Duncan MacLeod, you have one hellofa good friend. Too bad he was wrong this time."

Allyn got him out of the snow and loaded on the travois without any problems. But after that things went steadily downhill. The terrain was treacherous with mud and melting snow. And the man was--had been--a big man. And it was growing late. Near sunset.

Stopping to rest, Allyn looked up at the sky. Clouds were beginning to stack up to the Northwest. Unless she was mistaken, there would be snow again before morning. So, she struggled on with her burden.

Tired, aching, hungry, Allyn found herself struggling in the growing dark.

She thought more than once about abandoning the body. But she couldn't. Not when she was so close. So close. She looked around and recognized the trail that led to her cabin. With renewed confidence she quickened her pace. And was almost crying with relief when she spotted the bright yellow marker on the cabin roof.

"Almost there, Duncan. Too bad you can't see it."

She stumbled the last few yards to the cabin's porch. "Almost there. Just the steps, and we're home..." Allyn used the last of her flagging strength to haul him up the steps and open the cabin door. Then she lowered the travois carefully to the floor. Allyn turned to shut the open door.

And her luck ran completely out. Her foot slipped out from under her, and she crashed down on her left ankle.

"Oh, you son of a..." Tears sprang into her eyes as she sat on the floor. Well, at least she was safe. And she was pretty sure she hadn't broken anything. Pretty sure. She pulled herself up on the arm of the couch. Yeah, she could put weight on it. Barely. But she had to take care of it now. Before anything else.

"Sorry, Duncan. You'll just have to wait." Allyn didn't think anything would happen--thawing-wise. So she hobbled into the tiny bath to get her first-aid kit. It took a while, but she managed to get her ankle bandaged. Then she had to rest.

Then she had to make up the fire since the temperature had plummeted after full dark. And she had to eat. Fortunately, she still had bread and stew from the day before. It was well after midnight when she realized she still had a corpse in her living room.

"Look, Duncan, I know we haven't been properly introduced, but I have got to get some sleep. So, I'm going to let you lay there until morning. And I'm going to get some sleep. Okay?" Allyn shook her head. "God, am I totally nuts, or what?"

Allyn hobbled to her bed and quickly stripped down to her thermal underwear. She was barely settled under the covers before she was asleep.

The blizzard struck in the early morning hours. Allyn woke to the sounds of the shrieking winds, and decided she needed to add more wood to the fire. Momentarily forgetting her ankle, she tried to get to her feet, and almost lost her balance. She steadied herself, but not before she had let loose a surprised yell.

"Mmmmppphh."

"Huh?" Allyn felt a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature of the cabin.

"Ooooooohhhhhhooooonnnn."

"What the hell?" She froze. There was no doubt that the moans she was hearing were human. And inside the cabin. And she knew she hadn't made them. She shook her head. She couldn't have made a mistake like that. Not in a millions years. She was a trained scientist--biologist. She just...

Allyn grabbed her electric lantern and cautiously approached the corpse.

The corpse that was moving. Struggling in its bindings. There was no way...no way...

He sat up, shivering fiercely, and the tarp fell away from his head and torso. Duncan MacLeod opened his eyes and looked at the woman who was standing over him.

"W-w-w-w-wh-ere?"

"Glacier National Park. Montana."

"P-p-p-p-p-p..."

"Pilot? Didn't make it."

"C-c-c-c-c-c-cold. S-s-s-o-o-o-o..."

"Yeah, I bet."

Whatever had happened, the man was alive. Allyn deliberately didn't add now to that thought.

"Duncan, right? I'm Allyn Grant. This is my cabin. Think you can get up?" But even as she asked, she was thinking that was a very stupid question. Not the way he was reacting.

"Look, I have a sprained ankle. I can't do much. You have to move. At least closer to the fire."

The man nodded, he was shaking so badly he could barely crawl. But he did. Slowly, laboriously. Then he collapsed on the rug at the hearth. While he was doing that, Allyn had stripped her bed. Now she did her best to roll Duncan in the quilts and comforters.

"Gods, you feel like ice," she murmured. "Coffee. I can give you hot coffee." She turned, but he reached out and grabbed her hand."

"W-w-w-w-w-et. H-h-h-elp o-f-f-f-f."

"Oh, yeah." Allyn felt like a complete idiot. Kneeling beside Duncan, she dove under the covers and hauled off his boots and socks. Another dive, and she had unbuckled his belt and tugged off his jeans. She had to wrestle him out of his jacket, shirt and tee shirt. That left his briefs.

Allyn blushed. But she reached once more under the comforter and de-briefed him. She grinned at her own whimsy. Well, why the hell not? What should she do? Faint? Wring her hands. Decide that things would be better tomorrow?

She still debated the worth of getting some good hot coffee into him, then decided it would have to wait.

"Well, Duncan, looks like we're going to get to be friends real quick."

Without another word, she crawled into the nest of bedding and pulled his back against her. Wrapped her arms around his chest. Which was obviously the correct choice. Duncan leaned his head back to rest under her chin. A few minutes later his shivering had stopped, and he was breathing normally.

"There now, Duncan. Sleep. Sleep and let Allyn watch over you..."

*...Duncan. Sleep. Sleep and let Adam watch over you.*

Allyn felt the warm hands sliding under her thermal shirt and sighed. It had been so long. So very long. Daniel had been too ill in their last years together to do more than hold her. And not even that in the last three years.

She sighed, and pressed against the strong body holding her. What a lovely dream. Brought on by the devastatingly handsome man she had in her bed, no doubt. Well, she would indulge her fantasy to the fullest. It was so real. Hands that wandered over her, caressing. The warm breath and kisses on her nape. Below her ear. And god, the feel of his cock jutting against her hip.

"...want to make love to you. I need..."

Allyn opened her eyes. "Oh," she whispered. Then another low, almost guttural something as she was rolled over and positioned. "Oh, god..." She pressed her face into a pillow to keep from crying out as he entered her. Inch by inch he rocked into her. He was much bigger than either of her husbands had been. And even though she'd borne two children, that was more than half a lifetime ago.

Duncan eased into the body of his lover. Good, it was always good. He was blessed. He was alive. And he was coming. Coming and shouting his lover's name.

END OF MARCH, SEACOUVER, WASHINGTON...

Methos answered the door and found a woman standing on the stoop. Tall and slender, dressed in jeans and hiking boots. Her open coat revealed an oversized sweater. She removed her right hand from the coat's pocket, and ran her hand through shoulder-length dark hair. Hazel eyes stared into hazel eyes that were almost on the same level. They looked at each other for a moment, then both grinned.

"You know, this is so totally strange. You look just like my sons"

"And they must take after their Mother?"

"So they say. Oh, sorry." The woman offered her hand. "Allyn Grant. I'm looking for Duncan MacLeod. They told me at the university I could find him here."

"You are Dr. Grant? The Dr. Grant from September?" Methos shook her hand, then stepped aside. "Please come in. Mac should be back any minute, you're welcome to stay and wait. And I certainly need to say thank you."

"No need...ah..."

Methos shook his head. So, this was Allyn. Not what he had expected. Not at all. Quite a surprise. Shock, even.

"Pierson. Dr. Adam Pierson."

Allyn looked surprised, but didn't say anything. "Pleasure to meet you, doctor."

"Adam. Just Adam. Come in, make yourself comfortable." Methos took her coat, and showed her into the great room.

Allyn smiled. "Thank you, Adam." She took a seat on the end of one of the couches. "So, how is Duncan doing?"

"Mac? Is Mac. Took it in stride. Just another day for him."

"That's good."

Methos looked at the woman. It was uncanny, and he couldn't help staring at her for a moment.

Allyn looked back at him steadily. "At this moment I wish I was a traditional grandmother. I'd whip out a brag book in a heartbeat." She shook her head. "You must be close to Donovan's age. My elder son. He's twenty-eight."

"You must be joking, a grandmother?"

Smiling, Allyn nodded. "I was a child-bride," she assured him.

Methos was about to comment when the front door opened.

"Adam? You have company?" Duncan MacLeod crossed the foyer after hanging up his coat. And stopped when he saw Allyn. He grinned at her, then went to greet her.

"What a surprise? Are you here for business or pleasure? Can we take you out to dinner?" Duncan had given her a warm hug, then gone to Methos and kissed him hello. Now they sat together with their arms around each other's waist.

Allyn looked at the pair. "Um, it's a little of both." She took a big breath and held it before she went on.

"I'm pregnant."

They looked at her politely. Methos smiled. "From what you said earlier, I guess this is a surprise."

"Very much so."

"So, Allyn, um. what brings you to us?" Duncan leaned forward. "I remember you talking about your family. They're supporting you, aren't they?"

"They might. If they knew. I'm not keeping the baby."

"Allyn?"

She sighed, and sank back into the corner of the couch. "Oh, I thought about it. But..."

Methos rose and went to sit beside her.

"Look, I'll be almost fifty when the baby is born. As it is, the rest of this year is shot. And, well, I've raised two great kids, and I don't want to start over." She looked at the man she knew as Adam, and Duncan.

Methos could see the confusion, pain, and guilt in her eyes. He took her hand. "It's okay. We understand, really."

"Well." The Scot looked at her. "So, what can we do for you? That is what you came here for?" He said it kindly. Even though he would have recovered on his own, it was Allyn who had gotten him home to Methos before the spring thaw. He felt honor-bound to help her now.

Allyn nodded. "As soon as the doctor told me, I knew I had to let you know. I mean, considering your lifestyle, I thought about you and, and your partner," she smiled at Adam.

Methos looked at Duncan. His face was a mask, but underneath he was a mass of emotion.

As for Duncan, he was staring at Methos. They'd talked of adopting from time to time. Usually after spending time with Mary. Or the children of other of their friends. But it never seemed right. And neither had ever pursued it more than idly. Now...

"Ah, Allyn. That's an incredibly generous offer." Duncan looked over at his lover. He frowned. Methos was studiously looking away. As if he didn't dare to meet the other man's eyes. "But, don't you think you should tell the father first?"

Allyn sat up straight. "I just did, Duncan. You are the father. That's why..."

The Scot scrambled up from his seat on the opposite couch. He stared at Methos, shock and disgust on his face. It wasn't the first time a woman had tried to foist her child on him. But that a woman as distinguished as this...

Duncan laughed. "Sorry, but you've picked the wrong guy. I hate to disappoint you, but I can't have children."

Allyn looked up at the angry man. Then she stood and stretched to her full height. She was practically nose-to-nose with him. "Whoever told you that, was full of crap."

The woman bent and retrieved her backpack. She pulled out a folder and handed it to him. "My medical records. "I had a complete physical the day before I went into the mountains. And unless we need to be looking for a star and three wise men, you were the only man I've been with in over five years."

Then Allyn seemed to wilt. "Look, I'm sorry about this. Really. If I'd had any idea, well, I wouldn't be here now. But I only found out last week. It took me a couple of days to recover from the news."

"But that was six months ago!"

"Yes. When you're my age, you don't exactly consider pregnancy right off. I thought it was menopause." Allyn shrugged. "I was in the mountains. Doing my job. I felt great." She shrugged again.

Duncan still wasn't convinced. "I'm telling you, Allyn, this just can't be. Tell her, Adam."

"Look. Why don't I just go, okay? This was obviously a mistake." Allyn took the folder back from the Scot. Sighing, she pulled several pages from the back. "I had these drawn up. It's a formal request for a DNA sample. When the baby's born... Well, for me to finalize an adoption you'll have to waive your rights."

Duncan frowned at her. "And what happens when the DNA comes back and it's not my child?"

Allyn snorted derisively. "Whatever, Mr. MacLeod. Whatever." She shrugged. "So sorry to have imposed. You keep those papers. There's an email address where you can reach me. I'll let you know when the baby's born." She shoved the folder back into her backpack. "I'll just be going. Adam." She nodded at the man. The silent partner, she thought suddenly.

She was in the foyer pulling on her coat when Adam finally stirred himself. He pushed past the Scot and went to Allyn.

"You really, truly believe this is Duncan's child."

Allyn thought about making a snappy comeback. But she was tired, hungry, and angry. Not a good combination. "Yes. It is. No doubt whatsoever."

"Mac..."

"Adam?"

"We need to talk. All three of us. Why don't we have dinner? I'll even cook..."

Allyn shook her head. "I'm sorry. I... I can't..." All she wanted was to get away from this distressing situation. Get away to a place where she could fall apart without an audience.

"I'll be in town a couple of days. I'm at the Seacouver Inn. Room 1221. Then I'm going back to Denver. But just until I can get moved again." She turned and went out of the door. Got in her truck and drove away.

Two days later...

Methos studied his lover. MacLeod poured them both more coffee, and laid out the newspaper on the table. For two days they had avoided the subject of Allyn Grant. And the fact that the woman was convinced that Duncan MacLeod had fathered her child.

He sipped from his mug, and leaned back in his chair. Stretched out his legs.

MacLeod ignored him for as long as he could. "All right." He stopped reading and sat back too. "Can you just say what you're dying to say so we can move on?"

"Allyn's leaving today."

"God, Methos! I thought we were over this." The Scot practically gnashed his teeth. "I don't know what you want me to do.

"Yes. I slept with her. I told you that. The night I revived. It was stupid."

Methos reached out and took MacLeod's hand. "And I told you then it didn't matter to me. I was just so glad to have you home. Besides, it's a normal reaction, reconfirming life."

"Except it's given her a hold on me. Us. For the next three months, anyway. After the DNA tests..." He noticed the look on Methos' face. "What?"

"I've been thinking."

MacLeod looked at him warily.

"And I've been doing some checking. There are some things I think you need to know."

 

Allyn pulled into the restaurant parking lot and parked two spots away from MacLeod's car. She really, really didn't want to do this, but Adam had been persuasive. At least he had chosen a good restaurant. She walked slowly to the entrance, dragging her feet.

But once inside, she pulled herself together and quickly found their table.

"Afternoon, boys." She gave them a smile. Well, maybe it was more of a smirk. At least for MacLeod. "You were in luck. Caught me just before I checked out."

Methos rose, and greeted her with a hug. She wondered what that meant. Duncan stood too, but only shook her hand. Once they were all seated, Allyn picked up her menu. She looked at it briefly, then put it down. "You want to talk? Talk." She felt she had a right to be on the offensive.

Duncan looked over at Methos. Then he looked at Allyn.

"I'm sorry. Sorry about everything. I mean, about the way I reacted. If...if this is my child..." He looked at Methos again. "No matter, we would like to adopt the baby."

"Both of you?" Allyn looked from one man to the other. "You still don't believe it's yours. But you're willing to adopt. Why?"

"Because?"

Allyn looked at Adam and laughed. "So, you're the one instigating this? Fine."

She laughed again at the shock on both their faces.

"What, you thought I'd disagree? Hell no. The baby gets its father. And an honorable second father. And I know it's the best thing for all of us." She relaxed visibly.

"All right. So. *After* lunch I'll be heading back to Denver. I'll start the paperwork with my lawyer. We'll go from there."

Duncan and Methos nodded.

"There's just one thing. You said you were going away until the baby was born?"

"Yes. Somewhere east."

MacLeod cleared his throat. "Would you consider staying in Seacouver? And staying with us?"

Allyn knew her chin was now resting on her chest. "Um."

Methos laughed softly. "I know how you feel. This is all his idea." He gave his lover an enigmatic look, and shook his head.

"Truth," Allyn asked.

"Truth," Duncan answered. Methos had made a lot of sense. And once he got past the idea that Allyn had been trying to trap him into something.

Which, Methos had finally gotten across to him, was not what was going on.

"You're offering us a special gift, Allyn. Something I've never had, never believed I could have. Had convinced myself I couldn't have."

"All right." She took a healthy sip of her water. "Let me get this straight. You want me to live with the two of you? Actually stay in the house? Why?"

"Why, so we can be your devoted servants, of course." Methos smiled. "Seriously, Allyn. I hate to bring this up, but having a baby at your age. And having had no prenatal care for the first six months..."

"I know. I'm at the very top of the high-risk category." She looked at Adam. "They wanted to do all kinds of tests, but I told them no. But if you want me to..."

"No." Duncan shook his head. "Let's just do it the old fashioned way."

Allyn was relieved, and nodded in agreement. "Adam?"

Methos looked at Duncan and Allyn. They were both watching him intently, and he felt a sudden thickness in his throat. He just blinked several times.

"What? You're part of this, you know. Baby's going to have two dads." MacLeod picked up Methos hand and twined their fingers

Allyn laughed at the two of them. "Okay, fine. Let's eat. I'm starving."

 

EARLY APRIL, SEACOUVER...

The past few days had been hectic. Allyn, Duncan and Adam had gone to Denver and made the arrangements for her move to Seacouver. Her children hadn't particularly liked the idea that she was leaving, but what could they do.

They had visited her lawyer and made all the legal arrangements. And to Allyn's amazement, MacLeod had formally acknowledged paternity.

Then they were on their way back to Seacouver in Allyn's SUV. The vehicle was packed tight with her stuff.

And Allyn had truly enjoyed being with them.

Now she sat in the waiting room of the Obstetrics Specialist her doctor had referred her to. And their doctor friend, Anne Lindsey, had raved about.

Allyn had her palm out and was reading. And laughing softly from time to time. Adam had introduced her to the joys of 'Hercules' and 'Xena,' and she had discovered the world of fan fiction. She leaned over and whispered something to Adam now, and they both laughed aloud.

The Highlander fidgeted. He hated doctors. At least mortal ones. He looked across Allyn to Methos.

"Allen Grant?" Allyn stood and headed toward the nurse. Methos and MacLeod scrambled after her.

The nurse looked confused. "I, ah, can only let the father go with you..."

"That's fine," Allyn said as she took both the men's hands.

"Ms.Grant, please, just the father."

"Yes, that's what you said. They are the fathers." After a few moments the nurse gave in and showed them into the doctor's office. MacLeod sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs while Methos and Allyn prowled the office. "Ooh, look, Adam. One of those show and tell pregnant mannequins." She began breaking it down and handing the pieces to Adam. The Scot looked away.

Methos looked at Allyn and shook his head. Allyn sighed and quickly put the thing back together. She went and flopped into the chair furthest from MacLeod. Much to their relief the doctor came in just moments later.

He didn't even look at the trio, instead he had his nose in a folder. "Ah, Allyn, didn't anyone tell you women your age shouldn't get pregnant?"

Allyn looked over at Adam and MacLeod. She stood up, and crossed to the doctor's desk. She leaned over and snatched her medical records out of his hands. "No, Colin, I don't believe anyone ever did. Excuse me, but I think I'm in the wrong place." She gave the man a withering look, then pointedly looked at her companions.

Dr. Fergus stared up at the irate woman.

"You know, with this kind of attitude it's a wonder you have any patients. You must have developed quite a mystique, Colin."

"Wait, please, I'm sorry." The man stood and came around the desk. He looked at the three of them as they stood at the door. "That was supposed to be a joke..."

"Not funny. Not at all."

"Not even to me, and I'm easily amused," Methos added.

"So, couldn't we just start all over? Ms. Grant?"

Allyn looked at her companions. Finally she nodded. "Hello, Colin. Nice to meet you. This is Duncan MacLeod..."

Colin brightened. "Don't tell me, " he said to Adam, "you're her brother?"

 

After they had managed to stop laughing and Adam was properly introduced they got down to business. Methos had coached the Scot to admit to some minor ailments. No need to make the doctor suspicious. As it was, Colin marveled that the pregnancy had gone so smoothly.

When it came time for the physical exam Colin was amazed that Allyn insist both men stay. "Oh, grow up, Colin," she snarked. "They've both seen it. And Mac's caught a couple of babies before. God."

MacLeod was amazed to see the doctor blushing.

"Well, everything seems fine. I know you don't want any invasive testing, but what about an ultrasound?"

A quick glance at the two dads decided Allyn. "Sure. Can we do it now?"

Colin smiled. "Right here and now."

"Cool."

MacLeod shook his head. Allyn was--different. He stood next to Methos and silently compared them.

"There you go, baby Grant," Colin said quietly.

The Scot moved closer to the monitor. "It's a baby," he said wonderingly.

"That's what I've been telling you," Allyn said with a laugh.

Methos squeezed Allyn's hand, then went to stand beside his lover. "Seeing it makes it real, doesn't it, Mac." Then the ancient immortal laughed. "Um, Ah, Allyn, looks like he's going to take after his dad."

"Told you. You owe me a hundred."

"He?" The Highlander looked at Methos. Then at Colin. The doctor grinned and nodded.

"Sure thing, dad," he turned to Allyn, "mom. It's a boy."

"Duncan!" Allyn's shout alerted them that not all was well. The Scot had sunk into the room's only chair and was slumped forward with his head between knees.

"Told you. That's two hundred you owe me." Allyn looked at Colin. "Be sure to make several copies of the scan, would you?

 

EARLY APRIL, SEACOUVER, WASHINGTON...

Allyn wandered down the stairs in the early morning hours. It happened frequently that she would wake restless and not be able to go back to sleep. So she would go and get on the computer and surf and read. But tonight was different. She heard voices from the study. Adam and another man. She stopped and listened.

"No, Adam, I'm not saying it's common. I'm saying it's not all that uncommon."

"Thanks, Justin. You're the best," Methos said in exasperation.

"Behave yourself, old man. You need my help..."

"And you're loving it."

"Yep." The man on the computer monitor laughed.

"So, give. What do you know about this?" Methos had paper and pen ready to take notes.

"I don't know anything. It's all conjecture. You're pretty lucky, you actually have the mother." Justin had a laptop open beside him.

"Okay, tell me about that."

"You know we're almost always orphans, right? Well, it seems that in this form of conception the mothers just--walk away. They don't normally even remember the father. Usually it's a one-night-stand. But it almost always results in a pregnancy. Which the woman doesn't seem to acknowledge until she's second, sometimes third trimester."

Methos was nodding. "Like Allyn. "

"Yes. And they all seem incredibly healthy. And the babies too. As if they have some kind of immunity to the pregnancy itself." Justin continued to read off his other screen.

"Well, that's a relief," Methos murmured. "And what about after."

"That's the sad part, I'm afraid. Within 24 hours post partem they forget about the baby. Most get left in the nursery. You say your Allyn decided to give the baby up as soon as she found out, correct?" The doctor nodded. "Fits the pattern. If she hadn't had only one potential father, I doubt she would have sought MacLeod out."

"You're probably right. But Allyn is pretty remarkable."

"So, how do you feel, old man? The Highlander is going to have a son?"

"I'd like to know if he's going to be like us."

Justin shrugged. "Can't help you there. I haven't been able to track that phenomena yet..."

Allyn backed away from the doorway as quietly as she could. She was confused. The doctor had said 'this form of conception.' And talked about women abandoning their newborns.

And was Adam worried that the child, her son, would be gay? She leaned against the wall and thought about all that she had just heard. It made her think, seriously, about her decisions in the past couple of months.

Especially concerning the baby. After a while she realized she was getting hungry.

She turned to go into the kitchen and bumped right into MacLeod.

"God, Mac, give me a heart attack!"

"Allyn!"

"Allyn!" Adam suddenly appeared behind her.

The woman looked from one to another. "Hey, I was just getting something to eat. Sheesh." She gave them her best searing look and stalked into the kitchen.

Both men followed her.

"What?"

"What are you going to eat?" Methos sat down at the counter, and MacLeod joined him.

Allyn stuck her head in the freezer. She came out with her prize.

"Cheesecake!"

MacLeod made a swipe to grab it. "Joe sent that to me," he complained.

"Tough." She slapped Adam's hand away. "It's your kid that wants it. Not me."

"Excuses, excuses," the Scot snorted.

"Yes." Allyn smiled. "But maybe if you talk nicely to him he'd share."

"Okay. Hey baby, tell mommy she can give Duncan some cheesecake..."

Methos shook his head and smiled. The Highlander was finally loosening up. He hoped the information he'd gotten from Justin would set him even more at ease. He quietly left and went up to the bedroom he shared with MacLeod.

 

The Scot climbed into bed carefully, and eased up to his lover. His friend. Methos.

"I'm awake, Mac." The old immortal pulled the Scot's arm to rest across his chest and sighed. "You and baby have a good talk?" He was smiling as he asked.

"Yes. But I don't want to talk about that." MacLeod nuzzled under Methos' ear, and breathed in his lover's scent. "I'd rather actions to words. If you don't mind."

Methos rolled over to face the other man. Things had been strained since Allyn's arrival. It had been several weeks since MacLeod had initiated their lovemaking. And a couple of weeks since Methos had tried to start anything. He looked closely at his lover. "Something's changed."

MacLeod nodded slowly. "I think so. I think, maybe, it's time I stopped feeling so...so guilty."

"Mac--Duncan, I told you I understood. I've been there. You know? When you just can't believe you're alive." He leaned forward to kiss his lover.

When they broke for air the Scot smiled. "I'm glad you understand. But it's not that..."

"Huh? Then, what?" Methos shook his head. Sometimes the Highlander was a complete mystery to him.

"The baby. I felt guilty." MacLeod put both arms around Methos and pulled him close. He rested his cheek on his lover's shoulder. "I'm going to have a son, Methos. Part of me. I still can't believe it."

"But Mac, why the guilt? Is it because of how he was conceived? Or because of Allyn? I found out some things tonight..."

The Scot shook his head. "No, no, Methos. I feel guilty because, because he's not our child. I wish he could be. I wish he could have been your son."

"Yeah, well, that could have been one hell of an awkward situation, don't you think? Is Seacouver ready for a pregnant man to be walking the streets?" Methos was having a hard time keeping from laughing. "Though, you know, I think you'd look cute in a maternity gi."

"Yow!" Methos tried to roll away as his Highlander grabbed him.

"What? Me? No, I think you're the one who'd look sweet. And hell, you could go back to wearing those awful sweaters and nobody'd ever know."

"You liked my sweaters," Methos said indignantly. "You were always trying to get me out of them."

The Scot bent down and stared intently into Methos' eyes. "Yes. For more reasons than one," he said seriously.

Methos lost it, and began to laugh. "Well, Mac, I'm not wearing an awful sweater now..."

"Hm." MacLeod looked thoughtfully down his lover's body. "I see that. And I like what I see. And I see something that needs my special attention."

Even as he spoke, the Scot had been moving down the ancient man's body. He hadn't touched, but his breath had been enough to ignite a fire in the pit of Methos belly. He moaned, low, and reached for MacLeod.

"Gods, Mac," he managed to say, "it's been..."

"I know, too long. Let me make it up to you?"

Methos hissed, and his hips lifted off the bed just from MacLeod breathing on his straining erection. "Uh, ah, yeah. Yeah, that'd be... Oh..." He came completely off the bed when the sweet lips closed over him. This wasn't something MacLeod ever skimped on. Methos dropped a hand to the base of his cock. If he didn't hold on, it'd be over before...

"Duncan!" He shouted, then moaned as his lover deliberately forced his hand away. Then Methos was growling as he was wracked with spasms, actually curling himself over the Highlander's back.

"Damn, I knew that would happen," he whispered as he pressed an apologetic kiss on his lover's forehead. He fell back on the bed.

"What makes you think we're done?"

Methos cracked one eye and looked into the grinning man's face. "Oh? We're not?"

"No. Definitely not. Now we can both enjoy."

 

EARLY MAY, SEACOUVER, WASHINGTON...

Allyn wandered into Joe's early one afternoon and took a seat at the bar. "Could I have an orange juice, please?"

Joe looked up. "Allyn?" Then he turned around.

"Oh, Joe, you should see your face?"

"Yeah, I bet." Joe grabbed a bottle of juice and set it in front of the woman. "They told me, you know. But seeing it... Geez, at least you have a..."

"Yeah, Joe. I have a cute one." She turned her head so he could admire her profile. She held out her hand. "I'm glad we were able to meet in person. I was sorry to here about your Mother."

Joe nodded. "She was a good woman. Had a long and happy life." He came out from behind the bar and made her get up so he could hug her. And to get a good look at her.

"I swear, if I didn't know. How much longer?"

"Seven weeks. And everything is just fine."

"And Mac and Adam?"

"More in love than ever. They're going to be really great dads." She smiled. "They're out right now picking out nursery furniture. They're dragging poor Anne and Mary along with them."

"Why didn't you go, Allyn?" Joe looked at the woman with genuine concern.

"Because I trust them, Joe. I have too. I... the baby... It's like it's not real to me, Joe. He's not mine and he never will be. I mean, I love him. But in an abstract way." She shrugged. "You should get Adam to tell you. A friend of his, Dr. Maitland has done studies. Says it has something to do with hormones."

 

Dr. Anne Lindsey and her daughter, Mary, sat in the middle of Baby and All and listened dispassionately to the two men argue. She was tired, hungry, her feet hurt, and she never wanted to see another baby layette as long as she lived. Mary had found a puzzle, and was content. The only bright spot at the end of this horrible day.

The saleswomen hovered at a discrete distance. Anne couldn't blame them.

"My son will not be Christened in that, that dress," the Scot said passionately.

"And our son won't know the damn difference, MacLeod."

"There'll be photos. Evidence." The Scot just glared.

Methos sighed, and re-hung the batiste and hand-crocheted lace and mother-of-pearl buttoned and beribboned confection of a gown. "Fine."

"Okay"

"Good"

"Let's go home?

"Amen," Anne practically shouted.

 

The three females were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on Allyn's lasagna, salad and broiled eggplant dinner while the men freshened up. Allyn and Anne had absolutely no doubt what that meant. What Anne knew from experience, Allyn had surmised. Arguing was as powerful as any aphrodisiac to Adam and Mac.

"Okay, so no frou-frou for the baby." Allyn wrote that down in her notebook. "And they finally agreed on primary colors for the nursery. But, did they actually get around to picking anything out?"

Anne shook her head.

"Damn. Okay, what about clothes?"

"They agreed on Winnie the Pooh. No Rugrats, no Pokemon, uh, yes to Harry Potter  
and a maybe on Star Wars." Anne sighed. "Personally, I like the Crayola stuff  
myself."

Allyn nodded. "Yeah, but we don't count in this one, honey."

"Oh, and I forgot, no cowboys. They were both pretty specific on that one."

"Hm. Okay." Allyn looked over the list. "Looks like a good start. Oh, you do have the feeding plan, right? I'm trying to get them to agree to making their own baby food." Then she grinned. "Too bad neither of them can nurse."

Anne almost fell out of her chair. When she recovered she looked over at Allyn. A woman she already considered her friend. "You know, it wouldn't take much for them to ask..."

"No. No can do. For one thing, I don't want to interfere. For another, I never could nurse. Neither of my sons." She smiled sadly. "I'm as useless in that department as they are."

"So, which formula do you think they should use...."

 

"And now for dessert!"

MacLeod and Adam had cleared the table and stacked the dishes, then gone back into the dining room. The Scot smiled at his lover. Their earlier arguments purged in a rather athletic shower-encounter. He reached out and took Methos' offered hand.

Anne looked at them and again she shook her head. Duncan, her Duncan and Adam. She looked over at Joe, who'd joined them in the middle of dinner. He just grinned and chuckled a bit at her.

"Mary helped me make it. Hope you like it." Allyn set a parfait glass in front of Adam. And the eyes of every other adult zeroed in on him.

"It's..." He stared at the shivering, shimmering red thing in front of him.

"J-E-L-L--O, Jell-O," Mary shouted.

"Yes, I know," Methos commented dryly. He removed his hand from his lover's grasp. Folded his arms across his chest.

"Adam, a child just gave you some Jell-O." MacLeod gave his lover a stern look. But it was belied by the slight uplift at the corner of his sinfully seductive mouth, and a definite glint in the loam-brown eyes. He knew he was going to pay for this. Yep.

"Don't you like Jell-O, Uncle Adam," Mary asked Methos in her sweet little-girl voice. Her brown doe-eyes--so very much like his Highlander's--met his. He'd been set up. No doubt about it. He looked at the other adults. Traitors.

He was going to have to eat the stuff. And grin while he did it. He unfolded himself and picked up his spoon. Surely someone was going to stop him. Save him. He sat, poised, but no one said a word. He closed his eyes for a moment. After all, he had eaten worse things in his life.

Methos took a bite of the quivering gelatin and swallowed. "Delicious, Mary. Perfect. You make very good Jell-O."

 

"That was just plain *mean*, MacLeod."

Allyn handed Adam a piece of cheesecake. And started in on her own. "You're addicted to that, you know," the Scot told Allyn. "And I don't suppose there's any left for me?"

The woman turned away in mock fear. "No, make Adam share..."

"What?"

"This is for me and baby."

Methos smiled, and took a forkful. "Well, then I'll share with my baby. Mac?"

The Highlander definitely felt beleaguered. But what the hell, he thought. He leaned down and took the bite he was offered. Then he stole a kiss from his lover.

Allyn smiled, then handed MacLeod what was left of her second dessert.

"You know, you guys really should have started thinking about a name. Can't call him baby forever."

MacLeod glanced over at Methos. "Well, now that you mention it. We had been thinking about naming him Alan. After you."

"Oh, god, no. Please." Allyn shook her head.

"We've thought about this a lot. We really want to do this, Allyn."

The woman looked at the men. She shook her head. "Can't let you do that, guys. He needs a good, strong name."

Methos looked at his lover. "What about...Grant? Oh, but that was your husband's name..."

"Uh, no, Grant is my maiden name. I never changed it. Grant." She gave her belly a pat. "Grant?" She smiled and looked up at MacLeod and Adam. "No objections here. What about a middle name? Adam?"

Methos shook his head. "We were thinking about an old family name. Themos."

It was actually an anagram of 'Methos.' That just happened to be a Greek surname.

Allyn mulled that over for a while. "Grant Themos... Pierson-MacLeod," she guessed. "Sounds good to me. I like it. I do."

 

EARLY JUNE, SEACOUVER...

Allyn and Anne had gone to Joe's.

"What can I get for you ladies," he'd asked conversationally.

"I don't care, just make it strong," Anne had sighed.

"I'll take a caesarian, don't even bother with anesthesia."

"Allyn?"

"Oh, I'm okay, Joe. Really. It's just they're driving me crazy."

"Ah." Joe knew exactly what she was talking about. He'd gotten the blow-by-blow from Adam.

"I've got at least two more weeks to go, and I can't move without Mac jumping up. He keeps calling the doctor. We've made four dry runs to the hospital. Now he wants us to go stay in a hotel near the hospital." She gave a great sigh as her cellphone rang.

"Yes, Duncan. Oh, sorry, Adam." She giggled. "That's fine. That's--wonderful. Thanks. Just hold in there, babe. Don't let him make you crazy."

"So, what?" Anne was dying to know what was going on now.

"Joe, bright and early this morning Mac decided it was time to set up the nursery. Even though we all agreed it could wait until Grant was a month old. But, no. Mac wants to do it now."

"He's nesting, Joe," Anne helpfully informed him.

"So I told them that was fine, but I was leaving..."

"Except the only way she could leave was if I picked her up and stayed with her. And I don't blame her one bit for getting out as fast as she could."

Anne was laughing at the argument she had arrived to hear going on. "Mac and Adam were upstairs yelling about how the crib was supposed to be put up."

Allyn was laughing aloud too. "Yep. They just got it done. Adam finally made him read the directions."

"Oh, and I also have permission to stay the night at your house, Anne. Mac's decided to paint..."

 

"Methos?"

"Mac?"

"I've been obsessing..."

"You've been fucking out of control."

"Yeah."

"But I love you anyway."

The Scot laughed, and got down off the ladder to take his lover in his arms.

"You do, don't you," he said softly

"Mac, what?" Methos looked deep into the eyes of the man he would willingly give his life to. He put his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"I don't know. Thinking. Am I really ready to be a father, Adam? I don't think I've ever been so scared."

"That's natural. But you've read all the books. And you always have my 5000 years of expertise to fall back on."

The Scot gave him a look, then nodded. "Yes. And Anne. And Joe." He gave his lover a kiss. "Thank you for putting up with me."

"You're welcome." Methos pressed closer for another kiss, and ran his hands under MacLeod's sweatshirt to tweak and tease his lover's nipples. "You know, we're all alone tonight."

"Hm? You have something in mind?"

"Once the baby's here, we may not have time or leisure."

"Ah. So, you're propositioning me?"

"You could say that. Yes, I believe you could."

"Good." MacLeod pulled his sweatshirt off, stepped out of his sweatpants and stripped Methos as efficiently. "So, you're saying we won't have privacy anymore, right?"

"Yep. At least until he moves away from home. In twenty or so years."

"Then we need to have some good memories. Where do you want to start?"

"Start?" Methos looked at the Scot askance.

"Fucking, Methos. Which room do you want to start fucking in? Think we have enough time to do them all before Anne brings Allyn home?"

 

JUNE NINETEENTH, SEACOUVER...

Methos slipped out of the bed leaving his sated lover sprawled across its wide width. The ever athletic Highlander had put on one hell of a performance. Smiling, the old man decided to help himself to some of the leftover barbecue from dinner. But a sound from the great room caught his attention.

"Allyn," he said softly. "What's wrong? Is it..."

"Gods no, Adam, it's not Grant," the woman snuffled. "I was watching 'Penny Serenade.' Have you ever seen it?" She snuffled again and grabbed another tissue to mop her eyes and nose."

"It's sad, Allyn. Why are you watching it?"

"Because it is sad. And happy too. At the end...when...when they...get the baby...they want...wanted..." The woman began to sob again.

Methos sat down beside her then, and pulled her close. "Allyn, Allyn, you're going to make yourself sick."

"No, I'm not," she assured him between sobs. "I...need this."

"Ah, I see." Methos rubbed her back until her crying stopped and she was hiccupping quietly. "Better," he asked quietly.

She nodded against his shoulder. Then she looked up at him. "Adam, do you remember when we met?"

He smiled. "Ours was not exactly the kind of meeting one forgets."

"I was surprised when you introduced yourself. Did you notice?"

"Yes, but I thought it was because of my gender. And the fact we resemble each other."

"No, that wasn't it. Not all of it. You see, I didn't know about you. I came to offer the baby to Mac and...Methos."

"M-Methos?"

"I'm sorry if I'm bringing up bad memories. But Me--the other name--is what Mac called...me. You know. I didn't know they had broken up. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be, Allyn. I'm glad to hear, actually. Don't worry about it."

 

3:00 P.M., JUNE TWENTIETH, SEACOUVER...

"No."

"Let me call..."

"I said no and I mean it. I'm not having Mac hovering all over me. Adam. I mean it. You heard the doctor. It could be this evening. Or tomorrow. Or in three days. Please let me do it my way?"

"All right. Okay. But I want to know as soon as you're in any real pain."

"Definitely. I don't do pain, Adam. You have my word..."

 

6:00 P.M...

Methos caught himself staring at Allyn. If she was in labor, even his trained eye couldn't tell. "Want something to eat, " he asked.

"Sure. Are there any more steaks left?"

"Steak," he mumbled to himself. "She wants steak. Yes," he called from the kitchen. "I'll go ahead and fix ours. Mac likes his rare, we can do his..." Methos walked back into the great room. Allyn was asleep. He covered her with a throw and went back to cooking.

 

10:00 P.M...

"Methos," MacLeod whispered, "she's been asleep since I came home. Is she okay?"

"Mac, she's fine. Conserving her energy. Some mothers do that."

"So, you think it's close?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Tonight?"

"God knows. But, maybe..."

 

11:30 P.M...

Allyn yawned, and stretched. She looked at the two men watching her intently and gave them the finger. Then she sat up and maneuvered herself off the sofa. "I'm going to bed."

"No you're not!"

"What? What did you say?" Allyn rounded on the Scot.

"Stop it," Methos said soothingly.

"I said no. You. Are. Not."

"And just who the fuck are you to tell me what..."

"Stop it. Both of you." He turned to his lover. "Mac, you go get the bags."

"Allyn, you're sopping wet. You've done this twice before..."

The woman looked down at herself. "Well, I'll be damned. Fuck this. Get me something to change into. 'Kay?"

"Allyn, be honest. Before Mac comes back. Do we have time?"

"No choice, Adam. It's cold in these wet things."

 

MIDNIGHT, JUNE TWENTY-FIRST...

Allyn lay on the gurney in the ER and laughed. So much for the much vaunted birthing plan. Her doctor was delivering a baby at another hospital. His partner was at a different one. The on-call doctor at the hospital was attending a high-risk delivery going badly.

Anne and Mac were quietly arguing in a corner.

Allyn rolled up on her elbow and beckoned to Adam. "You know, I don't think they remember...ow...me."

"Ow? Allyn, that's the first..."

"Yeah, ow, the first. Adam, you might want to, ow, check what's, ow, going on."

"Shit." Methos didn't have to look very hard. "Anne," he said loudly, "Do you want to do the honor of catching, or shall I?"

"Mac, you might want to come greet your son..."

"Ow," Allyn said.

 

12:40 A.M.

Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod sat in the rocker next to Allyn's bed and held his son. A tiny blanket-wrapped bundle wearing a little hat. The man had such a look of bliss on his face, Methos had to look away.

Now he was on the phone. "On the summer solstice, Joe. Yes. Seven pounds, seven ounces, twenty-three inches. He's going to be tall. Lots of dark hair. I'd guess dark eyes, considering."

"Yes, Joe, they took the DNA swabs already. And they've done all the other required tests. The staff pediatrician has cleared us. We can take him home after noon."

"Oh, we did decide to make a change to the name. Yeah. Grant Themos Joseph Pierson-MacLeod. Joe? Joe! Don't you dare start crying on me, you old shit. It was Allyn's idea. Said he needed at least one Christia' name."

"Yeah, thanks, Joe."

Methos turned back toward MacLeod and noticed that Allyn was awake and looking at him. She was smiling. "Have you had a chance to hold him yet?"

"When Anne handed him off to me."

"Ah. Well, I guess you'll have time after Dad there realizes he's not dreaming."

"Hm. Dad. That fits Mac. It really does."

"And what about you? What will the kid call you?" Allyn looked at Methos.

"Oh, I suppose whatever he decides to call me." The old man shrugged.

"If you don't mind, could I suggest one. It's what I called my grandfather. Poppy."

"Hear that, Grant?" The Scot rose with the baby in his arms and crossed to his lover. He held out their son and placed him in Methos' arms. "This is your Poppy."

 

End


End file.
